Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore (b. June 28, 1840) is a vampire from Mystic Falls. He is the older brother of Stefan Salvatore. He is also the head of the Town Council, along with Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood, and currently lives with Stefan in the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon is a member of the Salvatore family. 'History' : "There's no such thing as a bad idea, just poorly executed awesome ones." :: −'Damon' Early Years Becoming a Vampire 1912 New Orleans Captured by the Augustine Society New York City Return to Mystic Falls The Originals The Cure The Birth of Dorian Silas The Return of the Augustine Society 'Powers' Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Damon was turned into a vampire in 1864, by Katerina Petrova. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Damon possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Damon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Damon's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Damon's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Damon's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Damon is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Damon can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Damon, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Damon has fangs. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Damon can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Damon has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. 'Abilities' Strength Level Class 800lbs-25tons: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 800 lbs easily. Drinking human blood keeps his strength up. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. 'Appearance' Damon appears to be in his mid-20s, has light blue eyes and dark brown hair that goes to just below his earlobes, and is styled in a casual disarray style. He's pale and has a good physique, toned and fit, and he knows it; he has a big ego. Damon usually wears darker clothing: black boots under dark jeans, a black shirt, whether just a t-shirt or button up depends on the occasion, and is rarely seen without his leather jacket. 'Personality' Damon was originally a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with his younger brother Stefan Salvatore, instantly smitten with the vampire Katherine Pierce. His carefree life fell apart when Stefan betrayed Damon by alluding to their father that Katherine was a vampire; information that resulted in Katherine being trapped and taken to a church to be burned. Damon loved Katherine deeply and recklessly, not caring that his father was shamed of him, and doing whatever he could to get her back, even if it resulted in his death. After he became a vampire, he left Stefan’s side, wanting no part in the life of the man who betrayed him. He selfishly kept the fact that Katherine was still alive from Stefan, jealous that his brother had also been turned by their shared lover. By the time he appears in Mystic Falls again, he's been away from Stefan for at least eighty years (including the meeting in 1912), and he immediately begins taunting his brother, as a colder, more calloused version of his human self. Throughout his return, Damon is arrogant and sarcastic, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. He shows pity to neither Caroline Forbes nor Vicki Donovan, even going so far as to kill Stefan’s football coach to "prove" that he has no humanity left. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive vampire, known for his self-destructive behavior and his devious, sadistic mind. Despite this, he stays focused on his only goal: getting Katherine out of the tomb. This shows his ability for planning and forethought, and certainly the patience to wait one hundred and forty-five years for the necessary comet to return. After Katherine is discovered to have been alive the entire time, and his reason for doing the things he has been doing shattered, Damon becomes more dangerous because he drinks alcohol constantly, bonding with others at the bar. He destructively taunts Alaric Saltzman about being the one to kill his wife, Isobel Flemming, but is confused when he finds that Isobel is Elena’s birthmother. He tempts his brother with human blood, though he knows exactly what Stefan used to be, and when Stefan goes off the deep end, Damon helps Elena detox him. He also genuinely thanks Bonnie Bennett for disabling the device that could kill him, surprising her with his sincerity. Every time his brother is put in a situation that endangers his life, Damon protects him, but he’s not afraid to cause Stefan non-lethal harm. Despite his anger with Stefan for his actions in the past, he hangs around, protecting him and working with him, sometimes destroying the good in his life. Their perplexing relationship seems to center around Elena, who anchors them to Mystic Falls. Damon is also very self-confident, given that he'll confront older, stronger vampires like Lexi, Anna, Pearl, Elijah, Klaus, Katherine Pierce, and Rose without hesitation, and without regard to manners. He often taunts them, which results in him nearly being killed quite often as they are undeniably stronger than him. 'Equipment' Lapis Lazuli: Damon created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, which enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. It has the letter “D” on it, standing for "Damon". Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Americans Category:Italians Category:Single Characters Category:Vampires Category:Assassin Order members Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some Training Category:Salvatore family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1840 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Characters Category:Healing Blood